The present invention relates to a telephone equipment with enhanced operability and, particularly, to a telephone equipment which enables the user to make a call through a reduced number of key operations and is also capable of memorizing telephone numbers of called parties and displaying abbreviated numbers corresponding to the telephone numbers. The telephone equipment of the present invention is particularly useful as a mobile telephone equipment operated by the vehicle driver.
With the recent advanced mobile telephone communications network, there is an increasing demand for installing the telephone equipment on vehicles, particularly, automobiles. However, the conventional mobile telephone equipment is of the same type as used indoors, and a special situation of usage on a vehicle is not taken into account. For example the automobile driver receives a call and also makes a call during a drive. However, the indoor-type telephone set bothers the driver in dialing a telephone number, and it is often impractical to have a calling operation during a run, even if abbreviated numbers which are registered to a base telephone station are used.